


She

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus





	She

Don't close your eyes or she'll turn off the lights  
You'll feel her warmth, then the chill of steel  
A gentle laugh before she starts to bite  
Any skin you try to hide, she'll just reveal

Learn her desires or she'll leave you there  
With key out of reach, alone, and cold  
So will you whimper? Or will you dare -  
To resist. Careful, the cards she holds

Know your place as the toy, as the prey  
To a predator who loves a good game  
Who loves to make the rules as they play  
So when claws dig in and carve her name

Know you have found the heaven from hell  
That the fallen angel has laid her claim  
She'll give sin that can't be expelled  
But tonight, just survive her flame


End file.
